Jessica Jones (Earth-3064)
Jessica Jones (formerly Campbell) suffered a car accident as a child which gave her extraordinary powers. Adopted by the petty Gotham criminal and cat thief Walter Jones, who tough her how to survive on the dangerous streets of the city. As Walter died, Jessica was slowly drove to a life poorer than the one she had, ultimately becoming a prostitute and the close confident/sister of Holly Robinson. As she grow however, Jessica developed the identity of the burglar Knightress, a uneasy ally and sometimes enemy of Batman, who unlike the dark knight takes no problem in killing. Biography Personality Powers and Abilities Powers Knightress gained her superhuman powers after her family's vehicle collided with a truck of unknown chemicals. After being in a coma for quite some time, she awakened with the following abilities: *'Superhuman Strength': While her uppermost strength level has never been properly documented, Knightress has shown that she has strength enough to lift a two ton police car with no discernible effort and toss it a short distance at approaching police men. She later sent Batman flying across a room, through a table, and into unconsciousness with a single blow. When she first discovered her powers, Jessica was also able to push over a firmly rooted tree with little effort and later punched straight through the metal hood of a taxi. While flying at high speed, Jessica was able to smash into Bane with enough force to give him a bloody nose.[ *'Superhuman Durability': Knightress' body and tissues are far more resistant to certain types of injury when compared to an ordinary human, particularly impact forces. After several men pointed guns at her, Jessica implied that shooting her would only ruin her jacket. Afterwards, however, she stated that she did not know if she was bulletproof. Being slashed in the back by one of Two-Face's men with a knife did produce a wound, though a superficial one that only required light bandaging. She was later caught up in a building explosion, which only damaged her clothing. Knightress was later thrown away from an Riddler robot and dug a trench with her body as she slid along the street and suffered only minor injuries. While learning to fly, Jessica would often botch her landings, but her durability was enough to protect her when she smashed into the ground or other objects. *'Flight': The first super power that Knightress discovered was the ability to fly. Her top speed is ultimately subsonic. Knightress states that despite her flying ability, she does get airsick and has a hard time flying in general. Abilities *'Private Investigator': Knightress is an experienced investigator, she can follow leads, interrogate suspects and has closed many cases. These skills lead her to her next job as an investigative journalist for the Jack Ryder Hour. *'Hand-To-Hand Combat': Knightress relies on her powers to fight, but also on her fighting abilities which she learned from her adoptive father Walter, which includes boxing. Weakeness *'Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder': Jessica was traumatized by the accident which gave her powers as well as the time she passed as a prostitute. He affected her mind so much that she did not know what were her own thoughts. However, Holly Robinson always tries her best to help her through it. Alcoholism: Jessica coped with her trauma through alcohol regularly drinking to forget her troubles. Trivia Category:Earth-3064 Category:Characters of Earth-3064 Category:Females of Earth-3064 Category:Villains of Earth-3064 Category:Heroes of Earth-3064 Category:Blackgate Penitentiary Inmates (Earth-3064) Category:Arkham City Inmates (Earth-3064) Category:Batman's Rogues Gallery (Earth-3064) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Healing Factor Category:Flight Category:Murderers Category:Private Detectives Category:Expert Detectives Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Green Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Created by Draft227